Wish That Started It All
by Mihanu
Summary: Timmy gets to the point he doesn't want to see Vicky anymore and wants his mother home to be a parent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents and the characters. This is an incest story so if don't like don't read.

"Guys I got the best wish to get rid of Vicky out of my life forever," Timmy ran into his room and said with great excitement.

"What the wish Timmy?" Wanda came out of the fish bowl and said with happiness. Wanda is very proud of Timmy because of he is starting to think on how to improve his life for the long run and not out of the moment wishes.

"I wish my mom will start spending more time with me. That way Vicky wouldn't need to babysit him anymore."

"You got it Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof grant the wish with great excitement.

Timmy's Mom walks into Timmy's room and said, "Timmy, I decide to quit my job to spend more time with you. I decide we should start with going to the zoo together."

As time went on Mom start to be there more and more for Timmy, in which his fairies didn't need to be there for him. Each one didn't mind that much since Cosmo and Wanda can be parents with Poof more and Timmy gets more time with a parent.

After a month with the wish, Wanda starts to worry that Mom is getting to close to Timmy and wants it to stop before it gets to serious.

"Timmy, you should undo the wish with your mom before she wants to get to close," Wanda said.

"Wanda you worry too much and stop being so nosey in other people business. I don't want to hear more about it," Timmy said bit frustrated with Wanda nosiness.

The next day, Timmy woke up as always. Went into the fridge and grab the plate of pancakes and took them to the microwave to heat them up. Once they were done, pours syrup on them and about to eat them until realize there no milk. Went over to the fridge and open it up. Timmy sees no milk in there and says, "Mom can you come to the kitchen; I need your help." Timmy shouted.

"What is it Timmy?" as Mom walk into the kitchen.

"There no more milk and I can't have pancakes without milk. I was wondering if you can help me find something to drink."

"Well Timmy I have an idea but you have to sit on my lap while you eat breakfast."

Now Timmy bit creep out now but does what his mom said. Once he sat down, Mom took her shirt and bra. Her boobs are bigger then Timmy expected.

"Here you go Timmy. Now you got two boobs that have milk you can use to drink." Mom said with a smile.

After breakfast, both of them moved to the family room to watch TV.

"Mom, where Dad? I haven't seen dad the past few days."

"Well Timmy, your dad at a pencil convention and will be there until end of the week. So, we can now get much closer now that your dad won't cause any problems for us."

Mom turns the TV to her favorite channel with Timmy sitting on her while sucking on the boobs. After about few hours, Mom stops Timmy.

"Timmy it's my turn to be sucking stuff from you. I just wish there was some way I can suck on it without stopping."

Timmy whisper to Cosmo and Wanda, "You heard my mom. Make I happen." In which, they did.

Mom kneels down and starts to lick Timmy's hard cock. After while, she starts sucking on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy never realized how good it feels to how someone sucking on his cock. If he knew about this earlier, they definitely would have done plenty of times by now. Since this feeling is just too good for Timmy, he let a big load into his mother mouth. Because he made the wish that his cock, his fairly godparents add that he will always have a hard cock and always cum like that until he doesn't want to anymore.

"Timmy, I think you better grab the remote and turn on a channel you want to watch since I will be awhile down here." Mom said with a smile.

So, Timmy did what his mom told him. He turns on some cartoons as to help past the time. Timmy is really enjoying his wish particularly the part that he just can't stop cumming in his mother's mouth.

As cum again in his mother mouth, she stop sucking on his cock. "Ok Timmy. I made you cum plenty of time now and it is time you make me cum but not here. Let's go take shower and you can do it there."

Timmy nods his head and follows his mother up to steps to her room. Once they got there, they took off their clothes. Mom got the shower up and running. The shower is big enough to fit four grown adults and still have elbow room. Come on Timmy, stick your lips right in my vagina. Timmy works his mouth and tongue and made his mother cum quickly. That didn't stop Timmy from continuing on making his mother cum again.

"Timmy what are you doing?" His mother said bit scared.

He stops and says, "You made me cum multiple times. I just am returning the favor to you."

Timmy stuck his face back into his mother vagina. As she cum time after time, Timmy doesn't look like he going to stop anytime soon.


End file.
